In recent years, increased emphasis has been placed on automated manufacturing processes. Such processes often include an automatic parts feeding mechanism which delivers parts one by one to a parts pick-up location and a parts carrier located at a parts placement location adjacent the parts feeder for moving the part to a work station, such as an assembly station, an inspection station, etc. The function of a pick and place mechanism is to grip a part supplied by the parts feeder, to transport it in a predetermined path to the carrier, and there to place the picked part in a precise location on the carrier. The carrier may also deliver complementary parts at the place location so that the parts may be assembled thereat. A desirable pick and place mechanism should be capable of performing such operations at relatively high rates of speed and with great accuracy.
Various types of pick and place mechanisms have been proposed. Examples may be found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,601,264; 3,812,981; 3,857,496; 4,027,767; 4,139,104; and 4,227,851. While each of these patented mechanisms may function satisfactorily for its intended purpose, each is characterized by a relatively complex mechanism required to perform its function. Complex mechanisms are undesirable not only because of their greater costs of manufacture and maintenance, but also because they create synchronization problems which are usually solved by complex electronic or pneumatic circuitry. Accordingly, known pick and place mechanisms have not been entirely satisfactory.